Singing a Song
by Animelove99
Summary: Oh dear, what am I doing? I'm doing musical one shots, that's what I'm doing. Oh dear. My Oc's are in here, in fact the the first Chapter will make NO sense if you don't read my story. Don't like, don't read. But feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1

_I own this idea, and characters! I own everything in this chapter...except the song_

_Original lyrics in **Bold-italics **changed lyrics in italics._ **Bold**_is someone singing it._

* * *

The land all around was dull and gray, the middle land between the Protectors and the Destroyers. Hansuke could still see the way the city behind him glowed, lighting up the dull ashes that covered the ground. The barrier that split the gray clearing pulsed weakly, showing how badly the balance was distorted. He heard metal clanking together as the newer, or younger, soldiers shifted nervously. They were so young, the slightest tip of the scales made them feel uncomfortable. Heck it made _him_ feel unconformable, and he was one of the top guards. One of the commanders of the whole army. "Steady. Hold your ground, only think of light. Don't let the balance disturb you." But it wasn't just that. It was the fact that only a few miles behind them, their families, portals to their charges, and lives were. This army was the only thing's standing between them, and destruction.

"Sir! They're coming!" Azumi shifted as the clearing was darkened.

**_Thus saith the _**_Lords_**_, Thus saith the _**_Lords_**_, Thus saith the _**_Lords_**_._**

"I know. Marcus." He turned to his friend, who only glared at the approaching figures. He lost his words for a second, not knowing what to say to the other commander.

"He's not the Kanell you knew, anymore. If you don't take him out, Protectors be damned, I will." Marcus turned his glare on him, but Hansuke knew that he was saying be careful in his own way.

Azumi flustered and gawked at the nerve of the dog. To go against the Protectors...the very thought!

"HANSUKE!" A voice boomed across the field causing the barrier to flicker dangerously. Hansuke searched the crowd of shadows, heart thumping nervously, only for it to stop dead when he found the owner of the voice. Standing tall on an jutting rock, stood Kanell, but that wasn't what caused his fear. No, it was the teenage protectors, sitting in a cage next to Kanell that caused his fear.

Stealing himself, Hansuke held his staff out proudly. "I don't wish to wage a war with you, but this is your last chance Kanell! Let them go!"

"I must make an example brother! And realize this, Guardian! I WILL NOT BACK DOWN!" As Kanell waved his arm around, bring his dark army into an uproar, Hansuke lowered his head, finally excepting that his brother was dead, and in his place stood a monster.

**_Since you refuse to free _**_our_**_ people_**

"Hansuke." The cat turned to look at the only human here.

_**All though** your lands and kingdoms._

"Takara, if you wish to back out now-"

"No." She steeled her grip on the water sword. "I'll get the kids. You kick his ass."

Hansuke nodded, before taking a breath. "READY!" The crowd of protectors shifted in formation. His eyes tightened for a second. "Goodbye..Brother" Hansuke opened his eyes to gaze at his once brother, who was consumed by madness. "STEADY!" The army's magics and charms pulsed with life, the light emanating from each spell reflecting off the sliver and golden armor. "FIRE!"

The spells soared passed the barrier, firing into the crowd of shadows, the cheers and cries of war turning in screams of pain. The light reflected on some of the remains of what should have been a small village, where the protectors in training and portals stood.

_**I send a pestilence and plague, i**__**nto your house, into your bed ,i**__**nto your streams, into your streets, i**__**nto your drink, into your bread **_  
_**Upon your cattle, on your sheep ,**__**Upon your oxen in your field **_  
_**Into your dreams, into your sleep **_  
_**Until you break, until you YIELD! **_

The shadows began to fire back, the darkness swallowing up the light in the battle for balance.

Hansuke let out a battle cry as he charged forward, shadows and darkness rushing to meet him and the line of Protectors that followed.

_**I send the swarm, I send the horde!**_

Kurai clashed his swords together with his, before the shock-wave of equal power causing both to jump away from each other. Kurai laughed madly as he looked at his brother.

"Look at you." He smiled the way that he used to when he beat Hansuke in a play fight. "Following the _Protectors_ orders. While they sit around and watch you all die!"

"I pledged myself to them long ago. I will _not _betray their orders."

_**Thus saith the **Lords._

They clashed swords again, and Hansuke felt his heart cry out at the look in his brothers eyes. Those eyes that used to look at him with such love and hope, were now filled with misguided hate and rage.

_**Once I called you brother  
Once I thought the chance  
to make you laugh  
Was all I ever wanted... **_

Hansuke wished to cry out to him, to make him see sense, when a flash of bright white lighting ripped him out of his memories and feelings. It struck the barrier, and caused a crack to appear.

**_I send the thunder from the sky _**  
**_I send the fire raining down_**

Screams arose from everywhere as the barrier was completely broken and the armies collided.

**_And even now I wish that _**_t__hey_**_  
had chose another  
Serving s your foe on_ **_their_**_ behalf  
Is the last thing that I wanted..._**

Why, why, why did the Protectors chose him to be the one that had to take out Kanell.

**I send a hail of burning ice **  
**On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town **

Hansukes eyes caught sight of some pavement under the ashes and instantly he remembered. They used to live here. There used to be peace between the two fractions, so that children from both side could live togther.

_**This was my home **_  
_**All this pain and devastation **_  
_**How it tortures me inside**_

Hansuke jumped away from his brother, and clenched his eyes shut for a second, trying to rid himself of the image of him and Kanell running though the village, playing with the other Shadow and Light children. The balance between the two was gone.

_**All the innocent who suffer **_  
_**From your stubbornness and pride... **_

He allowed a single tear to slip as he heard the screams of the villagers as they were attacked. They mixed with the screams of the people on the battle field.

_** I send the locusts on a wind **_  
_**Such as the world has never seen **_  
_**On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk **_  
_**Until there's nothing left of green **_  
_**I send my scourge, I send my sword **_  
_**Thus saith the **Lords! _

Hansuke opened his eyes to glare at the monster in front of him. "Give up, Kurai! This is pointless!" He knew he was begging, but he had to try.

_**You who I called brother **_

Kurai glared at him. "NEVER! I _WILL_ BE KING!

_**Why must you call down another blow? **_

_**I send my scourge, I send my sword  
**_

Hansuke pointed his sword at the man, his glare turning fierce as he tried one last time._**  
**_

**"Let my people go!" **

**Thus saith the **_Lords!_

Kurai glared the man as the swords and staffs collided. Why couldn't Hansuke see what he did? How could he have let the Protectors tear his bond with his own brother apart.

_(Kanell)_**_You who I called brother _**  
**_How could you have come to hate me so? _**

Could he not see that is it was for the better? How could his own brother wage a war against him?

**_Is this what you wanted? _**

"Let us pass, little brother." Kanell hissed as they locked swords again, the ash flying away from the burst of power.

Hansuke glared at him, his sword shining brightly. "I will _not_."

_**I send the swarm, I send the horde... **_

Kurai glared at the man before him. "Very well then"

**_Then let my heart be hardened _**  
**_And never mind how high the cost may grow _**  
**_This will still be so: _**

Roughly, Kurai pushed the cat away from him

**_"I will never let your people go... "_**

**_Thus saith the _**_Lords_**_  
_**

Hansuke gritted his teeth as he leveled his sword at his brother. "That is your choice, Kurai."

Thus saith the

_Lords_**_  
_**

_I will never. _

**_Let your-_****_  
_**

_my people-_

Their swords collided and caused a flash of light and darkness to split the sky.

**_ go!_ **

* * *

_So...this is something that happened...This is set when Kanell thought it would be a good idea to challenge the Protectors. Yes, there was a middle ground where the children of the Shadows and Light would live before they were assigned a job. In the past, everything was balanced, and the Shadows simply watched over the bad things that happened, while the Light watched over the good. But then Kanell went crazy and put it into their minds that the Protectors thought little of them, and that darkness should rule over the weakness of light. So yeah, Hansuke didn't tell Jade just how crazy his brother is. And yes, that was Jades mom. She changed her name when she was sent to our world._

_So yeah, this is song-one-shots. This is a story that will be updated for fun, and only fun. Feel free to request a song (Disneys are the best to work with) for any One Piece character and/or one of my own characters and I'll see what I can do. _

_Blame Shiningheart of ThunderClan for giving me this idea.  
_


	2. Protest

_**I'm doing this because! I don't own anything but Molly.**_

_**This is a modern AU where Molly literately is Whitebeards adopted daughter, and her across the street neighbors are The Gol D. family. So Rouge, Roger, and Ace. She and Ace meet, but because Whitebeard and Roger don't really get along, they don't think it's the best idea, so they've pulled the whole 'I don't want you seeing that boy/girl again, and Molly, being ever so obedient (And in denial) follows the rules. So Ace decides to do something about it. His way.**_

* * *

Molly sighed as she wrote she finished the last of her home work. Marco, being the butt-head he was, locked her in her room when he and Whitebeard had gone out on a 'business' trip, saying that they'll bring back dinner, which should be soon...Maybe the rain slowed them down... Sighing again, she pushed back her hair, unsure of what to do. Today had been truly boring without Ace. She blinked before lightly smacking her forehead. "Damn...when did you start depending on him, Molly?"

All she received as an answer was a light 'tink' on her window.

Wait...

What?

Turning around, Molly was able to catch the sight of some small pebbles hitting her window, making a small 'Tink, Tink, Tink.' Pushing herself away from her desk, she walked over and opened the window. She blinked when she caught sight of her best friend. "Jade? What are you doing?! You can just walk in the front door you know?"

"Yeah, but I don't need your attention." She smiled, before giving a thumbs up to a raven-haired boy behind her, who Molly realized was Aces 'little brother' Luffy. He laughed before turning around and pressing a button of '_A Garage door opener?'_

The garage door to the small blue house across the street opened, and there, in all his smirking glory, stood Gol D. Ace.

She leaned out of her window. "What are you doing, Ace?!"

He smirked more as the speakers came to life. "Protesting." He simply stated, his voice echoing slightly in the neighborhood.

She couldn't even fathom words as he grabbed onto the mic in front of him and began singing.

**_Check yes Juliet_**  
**_Are you with me?_**  
**_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_**

She laughed as his voice rang across the small cul de sac.

**_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo_**

Shaking her head, she turn to pace back into her room, the smile never leaving her face.

**_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_**  
**_There's no turning back for us tonight_**

Molly turned back to the window, and looked down. There stood Luffy, and Jade, smiling at her and motioning for her to come down. She could spie Mika and Sabo across the street, telling jokes and laughing. She smiled again, putting a hand over her face as Ace's voice sang out his heart.

**_Lace up your shoes_**  
**_Ayo ayo_**  
**_Here's how we do_**  
**_Run baby run!_**

Molly smiled as she watched the freckled teen smile and wink at her from across the street.

**_Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever we'll be  
You and me._**

She was just about to yell that she had been locked in her room, when her door opened. Turning, she blinked at her older sister, Haruta, who sighed, before holding out a pair of sneakers.

**_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_**

Molly smiled out the window quickly, before racing to hug the tom-boy girl, who held her tightly before talking into her ear. "Please don't actually run away. And if you do, only make it for tonight. I'll explain to Pops and everyone that you boyfriend is stupidly mushy and got the better of us."**_  
_**

**_Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind!_**

**_Lace up your shoes  
Ayo ayo_**

Molly grabbed the offered shoes and slipped them on, hugging her sister again before racing down stairs_._

**_Here's how we do  
Run baby run_**

She passed other members of her family as she ran trough the large house, they all gave her looks of understanding,or even happiness.

**_Don't__ ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever we'll be  
You and_ _me!_**

She was vaguely aware of seeing Rouge and Roger stepping out and watching their son, as she raced passed some windows.

_**We're flying through the night!**_  
_**We're flying through the night**_  
_**Way up high!**_

She raced out side, just as her father, Thatch, and Marco got out of the car. She stopped to look at them, but refused to go back now.

_**The view from here is getting better with you**_  
_**By my side!**_

Her father stared at her, then at the teen across the street, who smiled and waved. Whitebeard chuckled before hugging his youngest daughter. "He's a cheeky brat. Now that I know he's willing to go this far, I'll give him a shot."

**_Run baby run_**  
**_Don't ever look back_**  
**_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_**

Molly smiled as she hugged her father. "Thank you Papa." She ran and hugged her brothers, before racing across the street, stopping at the end of Ace's drive way. He smiled as his father walk out to talk to Whitebeard.

**_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_**  
**_Run baby run, forever will be!_**

He stopped singing into the mic, and walked to his drive way to meet her.

**_Run baby run,_**  
**_Don't ever look back_**  
**_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance'_**

They smiled as the song trailed off into a quieter tone on both their parts, Molly joining Ace in his song.

**_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_**  
**_Run baby run, forever will be._**  
**_You and me_**

Ace hugged her close, before pulling back and smirking. She matched his smirked. "So, now I've got a delinquent, _singing_ boyfriend." He laughed, before pulling her into a kiss.

_You and me_  
_You and me_

Roger laughed as he watched the scene before him, before elbowing Newgate. "Hey, this means we're one big family now, eh?"

"Oh gods." Whitebeard groaned, rolling his eyes as he listened to Roger blabber on and on. "The thing's I'll put up with for my family."

Marco smiled as he leaned on the door frame of the car. "This will be interesting, yoi."

* * *

_**OHDEARLORD! I STILL REGRET NOTHING! BUT WHY CAN I SEE THIS IN MY HEAD AS BEING A REAL POSSIBILITY?! Oh, by the way, that last part in italics but not in bold, was just the finishing of the song, Ace didn't sing that, cause he was to busy snogging with Molly. **_

_**Eh, not a lot of words in this one. It's better to picture this in you head...i think**_

_**...i should work on my other story...wait...you're still here? Oh...well...this is awkward ...speaking of which, can at least one of you fifteenth people here, or on any other story leave a review? I'd like to know what you think, honestly.**_


End file.
